Love and Family
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: Sang and Kayli have become like sisters, their teams work together like a family. What happens when the girls notice the guys looking at the other teams bird more and not in a family way? How will the girl's react? What about their boys? And what do they do when they find themselves longing for the team that's not theirs? Is it possible to have everything they want? Future M maybe.


**_Hey ya'll. Sorry it's taken me so long to update my other stories and I know some of you are upset but I'm still working on it. I had a few ideas for my favorite book series so I thought I'd try them out. So here's my newest story. Love you all._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

The warm sun, clear sky, and calm breeze made for a perfect day for swimming. Kayli lay on her back, beside Nathan's pool in the deep red sting bikini she'd gotten from her boys, tanning with huge black sunglasses shading her eyes and soft pop music drifting from her phone. I swam to the shallow end of the pool after a few laps to take a breather, my soft pink and black two piece the boys had bought me clung to my skin as I moved through the water. All of the guys were busy today on different jobs. Lately since Kayli and I had been accepted into the Academy, they had been keeping our teams busy. Mr. Blackbourne had mentioned that they weren't happy with our decision to stay on our teams and not make a new team together. Ever since Kayli and I had gotten close it had been clear that for some reason, Kayli's touch didn't freak me out like other girls' did. When the Academy had found out, they had urged and urged for us to team up as a girls team but we didn't even have to think twice about it. There was no way we'd leave our teams. Kayli and I were in the same position. We were in love with all the guys on our teams and we would never jeopardize that by making another team.

Actually, after Kayli and I got close and became friends, our teams seemed to follow suit. Kota told me once that they used to work with Kayli's boys a lot on jobs, but when Kayli and I came into the picture they pulled away in an effort to keep us safe. Even now that they're working together again, they're all still relatively protective when someone from the other team is around me or Kayli. But that's to be expected from my boys. Always the dutiful protectors. I'd only been around Kayli's team a few times in the past few months although Kayli knew my boys a lot better. Her team gave off a very powerful presence almost scary when they were around except the guy who was always off with his girlfriend. I think the guys had called him Kyle or Kevin something.

Today we were alone at Nathan's. The guys had all gotten jobs that they had to leave on some of it Academy the rest was diner duty and the hospital. Dr. Green as always had gone to the hospital and was due to work another double despite everyone's protests that he was working too hard lately. Mr. Blackbourne, Victor, and Kayli's twins, Brandon and Corey had been called to check out a hacker who was hacking into banks and business offices to steal their records. Kota, and Nathan where giving a defense lesson to woman that had voiced concerns about their neighborhood. Silas and North where taking lessons from Kayli's scariest boys, Axel and Raven on guns and gun safety so they could be certified. With everyone else out on Academy business that left Mark, Gabriel, Luke, and the last guy Kevin to work the diner.

I laid on my back in the water letting my body float towards the middle of the pool. Marc had dropped Kayli off this morning and had come to pick up Luke and Gabriel who had spent the night with me. It wasn't usual that they'd leave us by ourselves but no one had a reason to stay since they knew we'd keep each other safe and we'd promised to call if anything went wrong.

"Sang I'm hungry." I lifted my head from the water to look over at Kayli who was sitting up staring at me.

"We could order pizza," I suggested. "Gabriel left twenty dollars."

"Nuh uh, you make something," she said. "You're food's way better than delivery pizza."

I laughed. "I don't know, the pizza around here is pretty good, but if you're sure. I guess I could whip something up." I turned over to my stomach and swam over to the pool side too lazy to go for the ladder, I pushed myself out of the water And stood dripping next to Kayli. She handed me a towel then went inside coming back with two giant t-shirts, probably Nathan's. Once I had dried off I pulled the shirt she gave me on and she followed suit. Together we headed inside and to the kitchen. It was almost noon so as I opened the fridge I looked around for something that would be good for lunch. My eyes caught sight of bacon and chicken thighs and I got an idea I thought Kayli would like. I pulled everything out that I would need and set to work. As I cooked I listened to Kayli talking about her guys and about Wil her brother. She complained about how much she missed Wil ever since he'd left for collage early thanks to Corey and Brandon. He apparently only called once a week and he hadn't come back to visit her since her birthday two months ago which was the same time Kayli had told him about the guys and her. Safe to say he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of five guys dating his sister at once. He took it even worse when he found out that I was dating my team.

Mr. Blackbourne and Axel had assured us he's come around eventually and I hoped that was true. I didn't know Wil as well as I'd liked to but he was important to Kayli and she was the closest thing that I'd had to a sister since Marie and I didn't want to be hurting because she couldn't see her brother.

"Hey Sang," Kayli said as I was putting the finishing touches on our food. "Have you talked to your team yet about spending the night with me?"

"I haven't gotten around to it," I said honestly trying to hide the embarrassed blush that crossed my cheeks. Truth was I'd been avoiding the topic ever since she'd suggested it. Last week she'd asked me to spend the night at the apartment she shared with Axel, Raven, and Marc. I'd been so shocked I hadn't really told her yes or no only that I had to ask the guys. I wasn't sure what they'd say but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea so I hadn't brought it up yet. I wanted to but I was nervous. I'd never stayed over at anyone's house that wasn't the guys.

"Well we don't have to worry about it right now. How's that food coming girl I'm starving." I chuckled but plated the food and placed hers in front of her.

"Bacon wrapped chicken with asparagus," I presented as I took the seat across from her at the table.

"Yes!" She immediately started eating and I smiled. I took a bite and had to say, it was better than any of the previous times I'd made it. We ate, chatting every now and then until we were finally done. As I was clearing the table, Kayli's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Axel. Yeah we're fine, Sang just made food so I'm stuffed and satisfied." Kayli giggled at something Axel said and I smiled. Kayli was always so happy when she talked to them. "What, really? That's great. When? And Sang's too? She'll be so happy. Alright, I'll let her know. Thank you. I love you to. Be safe, and see you in a bit."

"What is it," I asked as she hung up. She gave me a huge smile.

"The guys are done with their assignments. Yours too. Even Dr. Green's off at the hospital because someone came to cover him. We're having a mandatory family night so we can spend time with each other."

"Wait, together," I asked surprised. "But they never do that."

"They want to try it out so that we can still spend time with each other as well as the other team since they're around so much."

"When will they get here?"

Just as she was about to speak the sound of the door opening made us both stop. She grinned. "Now."

**_What did ya'll think? Hope you liked it. Most of my updates will come while I'm at work so be patient. I'll try and update again this week. RxR 33333_**


End file.
